The Black Wind Man and the Etude
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: This is a Yaoi Fanfiction from Final Fantasy Unlimited the Anime. Its Kaze x Makenshi. Can Kaze over come his rivalry with Makenshi to show his true feelings? R
1. KAze POV

A/N : This is Not Final Fantasy The Game, this is Final Fantasy : Unlimited, the Anime. Disclaimer: I do not own FFU. Ty  
  
Warning Yaoi But not Lemon. Makenshi x Kaze.  
  
' ' Character thought. || || My opinion on matters. " " Character Speech.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
As I sat there, the cold wind whipped about my long red hair. I really hadn't much clue of were I was or how I got here, but I cared little about it. All my mind went for was how I wanted to kill Makenshi, that brat of the white Etude [0] . How he thought he was so special just because he was a bit more stronger. But I would prove to him that I was the strongest of the Unlimited [1].  
As the day went on I found my self-wandering, I could sense those children near by, Ai and Yu. It wasn't that they annoyed me or I hated them. It was just they could never seem to defend themselves against anything Wonderland [2] had to put against them. But hey I was the one with the Magun [3] not them so it was only natural I was to protect them.  
But today I didn't feel like it, I felt sick, sick from exhaustion, sick from the pain that throbbed in my head every time I thought about Makenshi, I was really in no mood to fight, or any mood to care at the current time. Even if they needed my help, I would only be able to use 3 of my summons, which made less energy to be used. Shiva, Typhoon and The Phoenix. I am sure they didn't need my help, my senses were up due to my nausea and I heard no sounds of pain and fear, Especially since that boy Cid had made an appearance. He seemed to be the humor of the group. Not like humor much mattered to me.  
As I continued to walk I felt my self grow more weaker. 'Could it be possible I had caught something from those children?' I thought but pushed it a side like nothing, as I usually did. Only I had not expected what was to come next. As I approached a small hill my senses kicked in and I knew He was there. No doubt about it, and I would have to fight.. Maybe I should try a normal summon on him? To deter him from using his Etude form. I would have to try, if I could get my Magun to work, but I have attained the answer, I must think of protecting those children. Maybe that would work? But I wasn't sure.  
Putting on my usual mask I always had when I encountered another living being. I slowly rose up the hill and found my self-staring into his light green eyes. He stared at me back and I felt a weird feeling, I didn't understand it at the time so I simply pushed it aside as an inexcusable problem.  
" Etude, what do you want?" I asked rather mono-toned but still I thought about the weakness in my voice and cursed myself violently for allowing it to show.  
He simply smiled at me, in a most unusual way, yet his voice was as calm as mine he spoke with little care.  
"Man of the Black wind. Will you use you Magun now? Will you show me your pathetic excuse for such a thing." He said brimming down to me, in a most evil yet tempting way.  
I closed my eyes and thought hard to imagine Yu or Ai in the hands of Makenshi and managed to succeed I felt my Magun lurch forward and I opened my eyes in triumph.  
"It has moved." I spoke crossing it to my chest as the small circle sunk in and formed a spike, which started to spin fast. "Soil is my power."  
With that the Magun started to morph and form its self around my right arm, forming a most interesting Gun form, which I pointed to him and smiled weakly. "The Magun . Has thawed."  
I stood there a extra minute really thinking hard on who might possibly help me in this time of need. And I figured it, slowly as I had done many a times before I spoke calmly.  
"The soil triumph I have decided to use has been decided" Slowly I revealed a belt of multi-colored bullets filled with odd colored Dirt. "The origin of all things, Mother Black!" Slowly I tossed up the solid black colored soil bullet as it fell neatly into place in the back of the Magun. Then I spoke again. " A heat that will scorch all things, Fire Red!" I tossed up a bright red colored bullet. It slowly fell into the back of the gun next to the Black. " And then the critical point of everything, Burning Gold!" With that the last Bullet, a bright yellow, fell into place in the Magun. It closed and I whipped the now glowing gun in front of me and took aim all the while yelling "Burn up! I summon you, Phoenix!"  
Out of the front of the gun blasted a white cloud of smoke, which in seconds started to spiral, sending forth a array of orbs colored red, black and yellow. Slowly they hit Makenshi, who had been patient through it all and simply formed the Massive firebird. Yet it did not do any damage. I looked shocked and started to pant, I had used far too much power on that last one and was now paying dearly for my mistake.  
Yet as I had been expecting. Makenshi made no action towards me to fight instead he was smiling, He knew what I knew I was weak from sickness and I wouldn't be awake much longer. But I felt it odd he knew but also worried and even excepting my defeat to him, I didn't know what he was to do with me. But before I had time to try and run, I saw and felt the world around me start to fade, and I did nothing more than fall forward and pass out.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** End Chapter 1 A/N: So how you like? [0]-Etude = A massive white beast looking like a Sea serpent. [1]- Unlimited = Someone having more power than a God. [2]- Wonderland ||Incase you didn't see the show || A place were they are residing, the main point of the series. [3]- Magun = A gun sealed onto the right arm of Kaze, looks more like a massive golden stub until fully thawed. 


	2. Makenshi POV

A/N: Hey I am trying to fix the spacing problem. I sure hope it works. Here is Chapter 2 from Makenshi's POV.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
I looked to the fallen warrior, I didn't know why I couldn't bring myself to do the final blow. All I knew was he was sick, and I had a strange feeling about him. An almost good feeling, as if I had known him all my life, or at least wanted to.  
  
Swiftly I opened my silver mask and allowed a grin to slowly spread out upon my pallid face, before bending before The Man of the Black wind. What had they called him? Kaze? Yes the perfect name for the perfect man. I slowly took his limp body into my arms and proceeded to drag him towards a cave I sometimes took residency in.  
  
"Kaze of the black wind, How I am glad you are here with me. In my home." I stood a moment as if expecting an answer I probably wouldn't attain until he awoke. Then searched about the premises for small herbs and flowers that I could use in making a healing agent. It didn't take me long before I had a fist full of grains, seeds and pedals, which I proceeded to grind harshly into a fine powder and mix into a cup of water. Slowly I turned to Kaze and lifted his head into my left hand, placing the edge of the cup I allowed the bitter liquid to fill his mouth and watched as he swallowed.  
  
I was positive he hadn't a clue on what was going on, so all I could do was sit silently in the shadows out of his site, but him in mine. And wait for the herbal medication to take slow effect. The Earl would have to wait for me to return I hadn't felt like moving a inch. And I could only ponder what these feelings were. Yet in all reality. I myself knew just what it was. That of love, a feeling mortals generally felt, giving them 1 mark higher on my liking of humans. But did Kaze feel the same as me? Would he ever after all I had done? 'Probably not, I'd imagine he's going to try and kill me, Even though I could have so much times in our encounters. Why is he so damn blind...' This of course was spoken to my self as I slowly closed my light green eyes to sleep.  
  
It would take all night before I awoke to the stirring of my Nakama or rather my rival's person. He was feeling much better I could tell due to the amount of energy he had when sitting up and wondering where he was.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?" He spoke looking around, I could tell he was confused on how he was better and why he was here. But I took my chances and spoke up.  
  
"You are in my house, Kaze of the black wind." I used my best calm voice I could but in truth I couldn't help but feel a tad bit happy he was all right and finally awake. Stepping from the shadows I showed myself to him and I could see his once slack muscles tense in a series of shock. He literally choked on nothing, Quite surprised I had helped him.  
  
"You. The white cloud. But why?" He said stammering to catch his voice and sense on the little reality we had. I could only smile and step closer. Sensing a stronger force pull me to him. I tried to act as comforting as possible. As hard as it may seem, I figured I didn't do half bad.  
  
He only stared to me, through his pained eyes. I smiled and sat before him, placing gentle arms around his shoulders. "It shall be okay Kaze." I spoke to him with a slight purr. Never had I ever felt so protective so happy with anyone in my life. But I wondered If I found true happy-ness in Kaze, and if he had felt the same for me.  
  
In only minutes did he calm, seeming to go limp in my arms. I was happy. Never had I dreamed this could happen. But I still wondered if he was only playing knowing he was in no position to fight, this was immediately shot out of my mind as I let a soft smile grow over a once cold face.  
  
*** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was this chapter ok? Hmmm I am trying ^^ 


End file.
